


Bet

by Mappae Mundi (rdb1707)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, implicit BL
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/Mappae%20Mundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat makan malam, seperti biasa menjadi waktu duel bagi Jean Kirstein dan Eren Yeager. Pada saat itulah Connie bertanya. "Kau bertaruh siapa yang menang?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. I own nothing except this plot. And I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction.
> 
> Jangan tanya di mana Marco/Jean-nya. Namanya saja "implicit BL". =))

“Kau bertaruh siapa yang menang?”

Satu pertanyaan itu membangkitkannya dari lamunan. Marco Bott, empat belas tahun, anggota dari _104 th Training Squad_, memang sudah menjadikan melamun sebagai hobinya sejak lama. Sehingga saat makan malam pun, ada saja sedikit lamun yang meluber keluar dari kepalanya—aktivitas makan malam sang bocah lelaki pun terhenti untuk sejenak. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Sikutan sekaligus pertanyaan tadi menginterupsi hobinya. Marco pun tak tahan untuk tak menoleh.

“Siapa yang berkelahi memangnya?” tanyanya gemas.

Yang ditanya tak memberikan jawaban lebih panjang daripada sebuah cengiran nakal. “Biasalah,” jawabnya, “Siapa lagi kalau bukan duo berisik kita?”

“Ah…,” pemuda ini memberikan anggukan yang menyimpan pengertian. Segera saja ia mengalihkan pandang pada dua sosok yang tengah berdiri berhadap-hadapan, saling mencengkeram kerah, dan… biasa, berteriak-teriak saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Bahkan saking absurdnya apa yang mereka perdebatkan, Marco merasa semua teriakan—baik yang keluar dari mulut Jean maupun Eren—sama-sama berisi omong kosong. _Seperti anak kecil saja_ , katanya dalam hati.

(Lucu. Mengkritik seseorang sebagai ‘anak kecil’ kendati kau sendiri juga masih bocah. Lucu sekali, Prajurit Bott.)

“Jadi… Sudah lihat, ‘kan?” Satu lagi senggolan diberikan, berikut ampasnya yakni cengiran yang membuat Marco bingung: _DI MANA LUCUNYA?_ Namun, ia tak bisa mengatakan hal itu keras-keras, sehingga apa yang ia berikan hanya sebuah kekeh singkat. Sayang, nampaknya orang di sampingnya itu tak menyadari, sehingga (lagi) satu sikutan diberikan. “Kau mau dukung yang mana? Ayo taruhan!”

Segera saja Marco menggeleng. “Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak suka taruhan. Dan aku juga tidak punya uang. Maaf.” Panik melandanya begitu saja—gila, mereka semua rata-rata berusia empat belas tahun, dan sudah ada yang senang bertaruh? Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Apa kata ayah dan ibunya di rumah kalau mengetahui Marco mereka tersayang kini berjudi?

Cemberut yang diarahkan pada Marco bukannya tidak diperkirakan oleh pemuda ini. “Kau tidak asyik.”

“Hehehe. Maafkan aku.”

“Kau ini…,” Connie menghela napas, satu tangannya mengelus-elus kepala botaknya. “Ya sudah, kalau begitu, begini saja: menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?”

“Hmm….” Untuk sekali ini Marco terdiam, namun bukan karena melamun. Ia melihat kondisi yang ada, bagaimana Eren mulai berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan sedang menghina Jean dan mimpinya yang kelewat murahan, sedangkan Jean yang tidak terima terus saja mencaci maki mimpi Eren yang sangat idealistis mengenai dunia tanpa titan.

Dua orang bocah.

Pilihan yang sangat sulit bagi Marco.

Ia tidak bisa memilih satu di antara keduanya. Dia bukan Keith Shardis yang bisa menilai apakah seseorang akan menang atau tidak dalam duel hanya dalam sekali lihat. Dia juga bukan Mikasa Ackerman yang hampir 99% pasti mengucapkan: “Eren akan menang.”

Sulit, sangat sulit.

Tapi entah bagaimana mulutnya membuka dan mengucapkan satu nama. “Jean.”

“Eeeh?” Connie menyuarakan keheranannya, nampak bingung dengan jawaban dari teman di sampingnya. “Apa kau yakin? Padahal kau sendiri tahu, kalau nilai Eren dalam duel satu lawan satu adalah yang tertinggi di angkatan kita… yah, walau masih di bawah Mikasa, sih.”

 _Aku pun juga bingung, Connie_ , Marco bergumam dalam hati. Menyuarakan kebingungan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, toh, ia dengan berani hanya mengangkat bahu, dan menjawab dengan senyum naif terpasang di wajahnya. “Entahlah. Hanya saja hari ini instingku berkata seperti itu.”

Pemuda Springer sama sekali tak menangkap makna dari jawaban Marco yang inkoheren. Ia pun tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Connie yang hampa, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan.

“Ehm… Kalau menurutku, sih… Sepanjang penglihatanku, Jean itu lemah. Tapi karena itulah dia bisa jadi kuat. Bukan Eren yang bisa mendatangkan perubahan, tapi Jean bisa. Dia itu sesungguhnya bisa lebih kuat lagi kalau berusaha, kau tahu.”

Lalu hening. Entah otak Connie yang terlalu kecil atau memang jawaban Marco yang terlalu mengada-ada, tetapi… yah, perkataan Marco membuatnya tidak mengerti.

Ia menggaruk kepalanya. Menyerah. Terkadang ia merasa lebih baik Marco jadi penulis saja daripada masuk ke kamp pelatihan dan menjadi prajurit. “Terserah kau sajalah.”

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, duel berakhir dengan Jean yang sukses dibanting ke lantai oleh seorang Eren Yeager yang lebih pendek lima centimeter darinya.

.

.

“Itu, yang kau bilang kuat dan bisa mendatangkan perubahan?”

“Errr….”

“Apa?”

“Kau lupa perkataanku tadi ya? ‘Kan aku sudah bilang kalau Jean itu lemah.”

“Tapi katamu tadi dia bisa jadi kuat!”

“Iya, sih. Tapi dia baru bisa jadi kuat setelah dia berusaha.”

“Eh. Sebentar. Jadi—“

Marco tertawa. “Connie, memangnya kau pernah lihat Jean berusaha? Tidak, ‘kan?”

“… Benar juga.”

.

.

Sialnya, karena perkataan Marco, Connie Springer sudah terlanjur memasrahkan semua uang jajan mingguannya demi bertaruh bahwa Jean Kirstein akan menang terhadap Eren Yeager.

**-tamat-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hasil karya iseng yang dibuat karena merasa pseud ini sangat hampa dibandingkan pseud yang satunya. Jadi, maaf kalau abal sekali. Seharusnya ini iseng yang produktif, tapi ternyata tidak juga. Toh, ini jadi kurang dari dua puluh menit.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! <3 (peluk satu-satu)


End file.
